


In The End

by kylorensith



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorensith/pseuds/kylorensith
Summary: For your entire life you had loved Ben Solo. Your best friend, your boyfriend, your first love, the one person you truly felt yourself with. But what happens when he doesn't return? When you only hear bits and pieces of the Jedi Temple he was training at was set on fire? But years later when Reader finds out the truth about that night, she demands answers. Stronger than she ever thought was possible, she finds her way to the most hated man in the galaxy, Kylo Ren.





	In The End

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this is new, and I only have a little blurb from the first chapter done. Buuuut because I haven't posted in a while *Close to a year, oops* I figured I would post this and HOPEFULLY get some people to read my trash again <3 I'll be making a pinterest board soon for this as well, stay tuned! Hope you eyjoy

Laying in bed next to Ben had always been your calm space. You knew that no matter what, no matter what was going on in the galaxy around you, you would never be safer than in bed next to him. Of course Ben had realized not long into your relationship that you felt that way, and he had always taken such pride in that fact. But the past few months something had changed,  _ Ben _ had changed. 

 

You no longer felt at peace laying next to him, you could almost feel anger, anxiety, and annoyance radiating off him. Something was bothering him, though you had no idea what it could be. As far as you could tell things were going well in his life; he was in the process of becoming a Jedi Knight like his uncle, he had a loving family to support him, he was a very well to do man, but something just wasn’t enough for him, and your own anxiety made you wonder if you were the cause of his negative feelings.

 

Like most nights now, Ben laid as close to the edge of the bed away from you as he could. You knew he was awake, he may have been pretending he was asleep, but you could tell by the way he was breathing that he was still awake. “Ben.” You whisper, hoping that maybe tonight he might asswer you. You didn’t get an answer, but he did roll over and look at you, waiting to hear what you had to say.

 

“Did I do something?” Your voice cracked half way through, but you had been wondering for a while now if you had done something to upset him, you  _ had _ to finally ask, if not you would surely go crazy. The room may have been dark, but there was just enough moonlight coming from the window to reveal his eyes locked onto your face. He looked pained, but that only lasted for a moment before it was replaced with annoyance. “No. Go to sleep.” He rolled back over, only to get up a moment later to walk away from you.

 

Of all the responses you had expected from him, that would have to be one of the last. In the three and a half years you had been dating Ben -not to mention the thirteen years you had known him before that- not once had he ever left you feeling like a burden, especially after asking such a vulnerable question. “Okay.” You whisper out loud to yourself. Closing your eyes, you decide that a restless nights sleep was better than laying there crying by yourself. 

 

The next morning you woke up and went to go see where Ben had ended up the night before. The minute your bedroom door slid open you found him, asleep on the floor outside your room. It may not be much, but it was enough to show you that he still didn’t want to be too far from you. 

 

You crouched down to his level, and sat next to his sleeping body. The only time he reminded you of who he used to be now was when he was sleeping, so you soaked that inasmuch as you could. His hair was a disheveled mess, making it clear to you he was stressed last night when he was trying to fall asleep. You couldn’t help yourself, you reached out and brushed some of is hair from his face, and ran your  fingers through it. 

 

A sleepy smile stretched across his face, but he kept his eyes closed. After a few minutes of silence, and you playing with his hair he finally opened his eyes. He looked as though he had been crying, but you made sure not to let him know that you had noticed. Neither of you said anything for a few moments, but you both knew that the comfortable silence would only last until he had to get up and leave for training. 

 

You decided to break the silence first. “How long will you be gone?” He didn’t look at you again before getting up. “I don’t know.” He was instantly annoyed, stomping away from you without another thought. 

 

You sat with your knees to your chest in the chair facing your closed bedroom door. You could hear Ben pacing the bedroom, getting the things he needed together. Before things had changed you used to always sit in the bedroom with him, and organize the clothing that he threw into a pile on the bed, laughing and joking, but not anymore. 

 

Less than an hour after he had woken up he was carrying his bags to the door. His eyes were even more red than they had been when he’d first woken up, but he made sure not to look at you too long. You got up to say goodbye, no matter what happened he never left you without saying goodbye, and that still hadn’t changed. He turned at the door and pulled you as close to his body as he could, his face buried in your neck. “I love you.” He whispered before letting you go.

 

“I love you too, Ben.” Tears welled up in your eyes, though you didn’t quite know why. Waves of sadness just fell over you. You bit your lip in an attempt to hold back the tears, at least until Ben left. He lifted your chin and placed a soft kiss on your lips before leaving, not giving you a chance to even kiss him back.

 

_ If only you had known that would be the last time you would ever see Ben Solo again.  _


End file.
